


Double Agent

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Amélie Lacroix is sent undercover to spy on Overwatch, Lena Oxton might know who she really is...
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Kudos: 17





	Double Agent

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by SimBA via my Twitter

Amélie Lacroix felt strange as she headed towards her boss’ office, she felt conflict within herself. She had sworn long ago to never develop feelings for a coworker yet here she was. Every idle thought she had was of Lena Oxton, her infectious smile, her cheerful laugh, her kind and caring nature, her thick and juicy thighs, her ever so small yet cute breasts and that arse; that was going to be the death of her.

Why did she feel this was, why had she broken her one rule, betrayed herself and her organisation, years of indoctrination broken by a cute girl with a kind smile. Years of torture, of pain, of torment undone by some plucky Brit. 

Amélie Lacroix had been tasked to infiltrate Overwatch, gain the trust of its members and transfer crucial data to Talon. She’d spent years training for her role, Amélie Lacroix becoming the naive recruit, Claire Laporte, the shy mess with a heart of gold, so far from the vile Widowmaker she had been bred to be before.

It was too much, this new side of her, the side she’d been forced to learn to be week after week, the constant tests and experiments designed to bring her skin back to its normal colour, at least until she took a pill to become the deadly assassin again, something she would use to drive the final nail in the coffin of Overwatch. 

In truth she doubted she could ever be Widowmaker again, too much has changed, the kind words spoken to her on a daily basis, the few wonderful nights she’d spent in a fellow recruits bed that had strengthened her relationship with her team, even if it was only supposed to be for cover. How was she supposed to betray these wonderful people, the people trying to make a difference in the world. How was she supposed to turn them over to Talon, the group that had kidnapped her and brainwashed her into murdering her husband. Nobody deserved that fate.

She sighed, opening the door to Lena Oxton’s office, “Claire!” the enthusiastic woman greeted her with a beaming grin, “take a seat,” she indicated the comfy black chair on the other side of her office, “are you well?”

“Yes, thank you Tracer, how are you?” She smiled professionally, her eyes gazing into Lena’s,

“Please, call me Lena,”

“Oh, oh I’m sorry Lena,” she feigned embarrassment, blushing as Lena softly chuckled,

“You’re cute when you blush,”  _ is she hitting on me?  _

“Oh, erm so are you,” she stammered in response, blushing harder, “no wait, I’m sorry Lena I-I didn’t mea-”

“It’s ok Claire, I’m kidding,”  _ she definitely wasn’t _

“Oh, how can I be so dense,” she laughed softly, “you wanted to see me.”

“I did, I’ve got something for you, something I trust you with,”

“Oh, I’ll do my best captain,” she saluted,

“Relax Claire, I just need you to take these to Fareeha, it’s critical intel about our next raid on Talon,”

“If this is so important why are you trusting me Lena?” the Brit smiled,

“Because I trust you Claire, you’re my favorite member of my squad and, truth be told, I’d like to get to know you better.”

_ Fuck, she said it, she’s definatley interested in me but this is different, something’s not right, Lena wouldn’t trust anyone but herself with such sensitive information and Fareeha was a soldier, sure a damn fine one but information this critical should be on Jack’s desk. I’ve seen this before, a way of catching double agents. She’s given different documents to every member of her team then the strategy that fails was handed over by the double agent. Clever, very clever.  _

“I’m the spy,” she blurted out, her blush genuine this time, “I’m the spy Lena.”

Tracer simply looked at her and smirked, “I know Amélie, I’ve known for months,”  _ she knows, how? What gave me away?  _

“You knew?” she questioned in disbelief,

“Pretty obvious really, I’ve only come across one person who can shoot as straight as you,” 

“But I always made a point to miss,”

“Not when it mattered most, under intense pressure you never faltered for a moment, I must say the rest of your performance was spot on though, I never would’ve guessed that the blushing, innocent Claire was the world’s deadliest assassin.”

“What happens now?”  _ I don’t think my heart’s ever beaten this fast before, what will she do with me, shoot me, no this isn’t Talon, arrest me, let me go, will I ever see her again, does she hate me? _

“I think I’ll give you a second chance Claire, you’re one of the best agents I’ve ever seen, and you’re really cute… Providing you abandon Talon and join us permanently,”  _ what? Does she mean that, she’s really forgiving me, she doesn’t care about all the times I nearly killed her, _

“I, um, I need to think-”

“Come to my quarter’s when you’ve made a decision.”

_ Fuck, what do I do, I have no love for Talon anyway but what if they can control me, can I really turn my back on them. Everybody here has been so nice to me, they care about me and I do them, I hate betraying them, telling Talon where they’re going to be. I’ve killed so many agents, so many that trusted me, would die for me and I betrayed them for the vile people who used me to kill my husband. _

Lena had already gone, she stood and shook her head, not quite convinced herself that she was about to do this. She approached Lena’s door and knocked, “Enter,” the chirpy voice called from within.

She was stunned when she entered the room, Lena stood in a fancy, lacy black bra with matching panties, her delightful thighs are rear are tantalising to look at as Amélie’s jaw drops in disbelief, stunned at how amazingly beautiful this woman actually is.

“Come here Claire,” Lena beckons, “and strip,” Amélie does as she is told, letting her uniform drop as she walks over to Lena, “I forgot how stunning you were before they took you,” Lena whispered, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her. Her lips were soft and her touch was softer, reassuring, she felt safe in Lena’s embrace and never wanted it to end, until hot breath against her ear awoke something else inside her entirely.

“Slut.”

She pulled her lips away, looking at Lena quizzically, “Slut.” The agent repeated again, wrapping strong fingers around her throat and forcing her to her knees, “Did you really think it would be all sweet things and kisses?” Lena mocked, slapping her face and making her wince, “you’re a fucking traitor, the enemy,”

“Please,” she gasped,

“What was that? Slut.” Lena slapped her again, making tears well in her eyes,

“Use me,” she gasped, something inside her snapping as all she wanted was to be dominated by this strong and beautiful woman before her, “please punish me Lena, I need to know what I am, worthless, a failure, nothing, give me my place mistress, make me your slut and I will do whatever you ask of me, you own me now.”

Her words took Lena aback, the mean and hard expression previously on her face was clearly affront as now she looked down at her with sympathy, a reassuring hand stroked her hair, “You want this?”

“Yes, and I need it, I need to belong to someone, I- I just-” she choked on her words, breaking down in tears.

“Poor thing,” Lena mumbled to herself, feeling a wave of sympathy and affection roll through her. She had summoned Amélie with the intent of using her, a game that she was playing with the double agent to help her decide what she would do with her. She held no animosity towards Amélie, feeling sorry for what happened with her husband.

Gritting her teeth Lena wound her foot back and delivered a brutal kick to Amélie’s bare cunt.

She let out an inhuman howl of agony as she rolled onto her back, tears staining her face as she clutched her throbbing woman hood. “Stupid! Fucking!” Slut!” Lena screamed at her, spittle adding to the mess of makeup her face had become. 

Smirking, the Overwatch agent pulled her panites off and discarded them before taking a seat on Amélie’s face, hands gripping her hair and forcing the double agent to feast on her cunt.

And God did she feast.

Lena screamed in ecstasy as she ground her hips on the Frenchwoman’s face, her skillful tongue finding every spot that made her tick as she filled Amélie’s mouth with her release, falling back off her slut and admiring the mess she was, “Fuck, I didn’t expect you to be that good,” she panted, “I’ll reward you for that, bend over the table, arse up,” Amélie did as she was told with a smile, proud of her performance giving the young brit an orgasm to remember.

“Good.” Lena brought her hand down hard on Amélie’s backside, leaving a red mark with a purplish hue to it. Amélie moaned her appreciation. “Fucking.” another spank, harder this time and leaving a larger and more painful looking mark. “Slut.” Amélie cried out when the third strike landed.

“What do you say to that, slut?” Lena goaded, a hand softly caressing the already bruising flesh,

“Thank you mistress Lena,” Amélie gasped, feeling heat spread through her core,

“Good, that’s three so far, I want you to count out loud for me, can you do that?”

“Anything to please you mistress,”

“I like you already.”

“Fifty!” Amélie panted, her knees buckling as her chin cracked painfully on the counter as she collapsed,

“Very impressive, slut,” Lena smiled down at her, cupping her now bleeding chin as Amélie winced from the cool floor meeting her bruised buttocks, “the last woman I tried this with only lasted ten,”

“Thank you mistress,” Amélie pated, leaning up for a kiss, instead she got the back of Lena’s hand, 

“Not yet slut, but I will reward you for taking that so well.”

Amélie let out a choked gasp as Lena’s hand coiled dangerously around her neck, lifting her with surprising strength and dragging her to the bedroom before throwing her into the soft sheets like a ragdoll. She didn’t get time to process as Lena’s incessant mouth was on her cunt.

She moaned as she was devoured, Lena had clearly done this before, a lot and she was easily the best Amélie had ever had between her quivering thighs, stretching her tongue and hitting every point that drove her wild. She was a panting, moaning, writhing mess and putty under Lena’s divine tongue, “Mistress!” she cried, “Mistress I’m so close, please Mistress, let me cum, let me cum under your wonderful tongue!”

Just before she was thrown over the edge Lena pulled away, her lips slick with Amélie’s juices, “Mistress?” Amélie’s voice cracked, heartbroken,

“You really didn’t think you’d get to cum did you?” Lena jeered, making a point to suck down the wetness Amélie had coated her mouth with,

“Yes mistress,” she looked dejected, Lena laughed at her,

“Stupid fucking slut, did you really think it let a traitorous whore such as yourself cum?” Amélie bowed her head, Lena felt a little bit guilty, momentarily dropping the persona she was using as a mask.

“Can you cum from being fucked, slut?” Lena tilted her head, her hands running over Amélie’s chest and tweaking her nipples,

“N-no mistress, but I have never been fucked by a woman as good as you before,”

“Hmmm, I’ll take that risk then, get on your hands and knees, legs spread and keep your eyes forward, even think about looking at me and I’ll fucking shoot you,” the threat itself was almost enough to make her explode, sex was always her favorite way to get to her targets, so much fun to be had before snuffing out their lives and so many creative ways to do it.

Lost in her thoughts she missed Lena getting onto the bed behind her, entering her sensitive cunt with what was the largest cock she’d ever taken. She howled as Lena met her sore arse with her hips, starting up a brutally fast pace, impaling her on the giant toy Lena used.

She panted and grunted as she was stretched open, the toy fucking her womb over and over as Lena laughed sadistically, she cried from the pain of her bloodied backside been hit recurringly, it was far more painful than the spanking had been.

“You gonna cum slut?” Lena panted, hand firm on her stomach and squeezing it, “I can feel how deep I am inside you,” Amélie could only scream, her head thrashing around as she tried to shake her head, “I can’t tell slut.” Lena grabbed her hair, yanking her head back and making her feel like her scalp was being torn off, 

“Noooooooooo!” she howled, her hips bucking back into Lena’s. “Mistressssss!” she screamed, “Fuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Lena stopped and pulled out, watching as her slut collapsed in a heap, “You took that well, slut,” 

“Thankyou, thankyou mistress,” Lena ran a hand over her used body, laying her onto her back and kissing her softly, 

“Nearly done slut, you’ll get to cum soon,” she smiled up at Lena who casually tossed the toy away and pulled out a vibrator, it’s round head already buzzing, Lena making a point to show her slut it was on max. 

Amélie shuddered as the round head made contact with her clit, she moaned and gasped, unable to process what she was saying as she ground against the toy in beautiful desperation, Lena watched her, giving her as much of the toy as she could, her other hand idly sliding in and out of herself, Amélie was perfect like this, the once cold and stoic assassin so warm and beautiful, so eager to please. It was amazing how basic human kindness could change someone so much.

“Lena!” Amélie shouted as her cunt exploded, her juices covering Lena’s body and pooling between her legs, 

“Good girl,” she smiled, kissing her lover softly, 

“That was amazing,” Amélie smiled up, “superb,” 

“Stay here, I’ll sort you out.”

Lena ran to her tap and got a large glass of water and some fresh blankets, quickly returning to the spent woman on her bed and rehydrating her before cuddling up to her and wrapping them both together in soft blankets.

“What next Lena?” Amélie smiled, kissing the British woman softly, 

“We sleep love,” Lena giggled, pecking her nose,

“I mean for us? Are you going to, I mean…”

“No, out there you’re still Claire Laporte, Overwatch agent but in here, with me, you’re Amélie Lacroix, and you’re all mine,” Amélie smiled, 

“Thanks Lena, for giving me a chance,” they kissed again, “but what are we?”

“Hmm, I did enjoy having you as my slut but I don’t really like hurting you,”

“What if we tried dating? I mean, I feel something towards you and I care about you, enough to want to be with you,”

“I’d like that, it’s been too long since I’ve had someone like that, to rely on, to hold, to love,” Amélie smiled,

“Then I love you Lena Oxton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Once again this work was requested by SimBA via my Twitter
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
